Gaze at Me (And I'm Yours) - 2hyun
by scarv
Summary: Teaser Jonghyun , nope, JR di Where You At bikin tiap orang yang ngeliat klepek-klepek. Termasuk Minhyun. 2Hyun. JMin. Jonghyun JR/Minhyun. M Rated. Fluff? Agak kayaknya haha. Nu'est. Wanna One. Hope you enjoy reading this. Happy Reading.


**Gaze at Me (And I'm Yours)**

* * *

 **11 PM CST, One of a Hotel Room at Taiwan**

"Ugh.. Aku tidak pernah tau kalau Jonghyun hyung bisa seperti itu" Jaehwan masih setengah terpana memandang tablet di hadapannya. Tablet yang baru saja memutar MV teaser Jonghyun untuk Where You At.

" _He is so hot_ " Itu jelas Daehwi yang membuka mulut.

"Daehwi! Kau masih kecil! Bisa-bisanya kau berkomentar seperti itu!" Ceramah Jisung.

"Tapi.. Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan." Daehwi cemberut. " _He is, isn't he? Don't you agree with me?_ " Tanya Daehwi seraya menyenggol Guanlin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Yang disenggol tersadar dari rasa kagumnya dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Rasa kagumnya pada Jonghyun jadi semakin besar, ia juga ingin bisa menjadi keren seperti itu. Siapa tau kalau dia bisa sekeren itu Seonho nya tidak akan menempel-nempel ke orang lain lagi. Ah. Sepertinya perlu ada yang menjelaskan pada anak ayam yang polos ini, bahwa onibugi hyung favoritnya tidak hanya keren di teaser itu, dia justru lebih mengarah ke menggoda dan seolah siap menerkam siapa saja yang masuk dalam jeratan mautnya.

Seongwoo bersiul usai melihat video itu. " _He is_ , Daehwi yah"

"Seongwoo! Kau jangan merusak _uri maknae_ , dia masih kecil"

"Ah hyung aku bukan anak kecil lagi" Daehwi cemberut.

"Hyungggg~" rengek Daniel sambil menggelayut lengan baju Seongwoo.

"Haha sepertinya ada yang cemburu karena pujaan hatinya bersiul melihat Jonghyun hyung"

"Hahahaha" Suara tawa dan komentar saling bersaut-sautan di kamar hotel itu.

"Hatiku hanya untukmu Niel ah~ Tenang saja"

"Yah! Pergi ke kamar sana!" Sungwoon yang mulai gerah dengan tingkah laku dongsaeng-dongsaeng nya ikut berkomentar.

"Hyungdeul~" Panggil Jinyoung. "Ummm... Sepertinya Minhyun hyung tidak sadarkan diri."

Mereka semua kemudian menoleh ke arah Minhyun yang terdiam tidak bergerak, dengan wajah memerah, sepertinya ia terlalu terkejut melihat teaser dari belahan jiwanya yang terpaksa ia tinggalkan beberapa bulan ini. Jihoon di sebelahnya terlihat sedang mengguncang-guncang dan mengipas perlahan wajah Minhyun.

"Hyung?" panggil Jihoon.

"Hahahaha astaga sepertinya Minhyun hyung sangat syok!" Jaehwan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bisa jadi bahan _blackmail_ " Jaehwan mengambil ponselnya dan memfoto Minhyun.

Merasa seseorang mengambil gambarnya, Minhyun pun tersadar. "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Oh dia sudah sadar~"

"Hyung~ Jonghyun hyung koq bisa hot banget sih?"

"Astaga Daehwi~" Jisung cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar celotehan maknae nya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka 27 detik teaser dari Jonghyun bisa membuat member nya menjadi bertingkah kacau seperti itu. Walaupun dia sendiri sebenarnya membatin dalam hati, tidak pernah menyangka ia bisa melihat Jonghyun yang seperti itu. Kemana Jonghyun yang selalu malu-malu bak malaikat yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini ia kenal.

"Pantas saja Minhyun hyung betah sama Jonghyun hyung. Tatapannya menggoda sekali." Ucapan Daniel itu membuat Seongwoo menoleh memandang dirinya dengan satu alis yang terangkat ke atas.

"Bukannya tadi Daniel hyung itu cemburu karena Seongwoo hyung mengiyakan ucapan Daehwi ya?" tanya Woojin heran. "Kenapa sekarang malah ikut memuja Jonghyun hyung?"

Daniel menoleh memandang Seongwoo dan menunjukkan gigi kelinci nya. "Tenang hyung~ Hatiku hanya untukmu." Seongwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. "Walau Jonghyun memang sangat seksi di teaser."

"Yup!" Seongwoo mengangguk lagi setuju. Sementara yang lain hanya memandang pasangan aneh yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Tapi memang siapa yang sanggup nolak kalau diberi tatapan menggoda seperti itu?" Komentar Jihoon dengan polosnya.

"Yah! Kalian ini ya! Sadar tidak sih kalau yang kalian bicarakan itu pacar orang?!" protes Minhyun. Kenapa membernya jadi seolah menggilai Jonghyun begitu sih. "Jonghyun itu milikku ya, jangan macam-macam!"

"Oops~ Pawang nya marah"

"Hahahaha"

"Iya iya kami tau koq~ Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan, menikmati apa yang disuguhkan"

"Yah!" Minhyun cemberut dan mengambil ponsel miliknya sendiri. Ia berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

"Mau kemana Minhyun-ah?" Tanya Jisung.

"Kembali ke kamarku sendiri. Ingat ya jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam terhadap bugiku!" Ancam Minhyun.

"Pasti dia mau menelpon Jonghyun hyung~" komentar Jaehwan.

"Iya bilang saja mau pacaran" timpal yang lain.

"Jisung hyung, Sungwoon hyung sepertinya malam ini aku akan tidur disini. Minhyun hyung bisa mencekik ku kalau aku mengganggunya pacaran." ucap Jaehwan yang kebetulan sekamar dengan Minhyun.

Mendengar itu Minhyun membalikkan badannya dan mendekati Jaehwan. Ia menyodorkan tangannya ke wajah Jaehwan meminta sesuatu. "Kalau begitu berikan kunci kamar yang kau pegang"

"Hahahahaha" Yang lain tertawa, sementara Jaehwan hanya melongo.

"Hyung, aku hanya bercanda"

"Aku tidak." MInhyun tersenyum sadis. "Cepat berikan padaku"

Jaehwan mengambil kartu kunci kamarnya dari dalam saku dan mengelungkannya pada Minhyun. "Hyung lalu aku tidur dimana"

"Urusanmu" Minhyun mengambil kartu itu dan beranjak pergi. Sontak tingkah laku Minhyun itu membuat membernya yang lain tertawa lagi.

"Jaehwan yang malang" Sungwoon menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaehwan.

"Selamat berpacaran Minhyun hyung~" Itu Guanlin.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk sexy Jonghyun hyung" Woojin terkekeh geli.

"Salam dariku juga hyung~ _Tell him, he is so hot_." Daehwi menimpali. Astaga kenapa maknae line group ini mulai rusak semua.

"Jangan lupa pakai 'pengaman'!" Itu jelas Seongwoo. Minhyun keluar dan menutup pintu. Di luar ia menghela nafas, entah dosa apa yang dia lakukan di kehidupannya yang dulu sampai ia bisa terjebak dengan member yang setengah waras seperti itu.

* * *

Minhyun kembali ke kamar hotelnya sendiri dan mengunci diri di kamar mandi. Sejak tinggal bersama Wanna One, ia selalu mengasingkan diri ketika hendak menghubungi Jonghyun. Bukan karena apa-apa, bisa berkomunikasi dengan bugi kesayangannya itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Jadi ketika ia bisa berbicara dengan Jonghyun, ia tidak ingin yang lain mengganggunya. Biasanya jika bukan mengunci diri di kamar mandi, ia melarikan diri ke atap atau tangga darurat.

Ia menutup dudukan toilet, dan duduk disitu. Jarinya menekan nomor yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala sembari menenangkan jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdebar keras. Jantungnya berdegup ketika ia melihat teaser dari kekasih hatinya. Rasanya 27 detik itu ia seolah lupa caranya bernapas. Benar apa yang member nya katakan, Jonghyun, bukan, JR, sangat seksi dan hot, badan MInhyun serasa panas dibuatnya. Tatapan matanya begitu menggoda dan sangat _seductive_. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melihat sisi Jonghyun yang seperti itu. Dominan, _tempting_ , dan seolah siap menjerat siapapun. Membuat Minhyun lemas dan siap tunduk saat itu juga. Astaga kenapa dia jadi semesum ini sih. Minhyun mengusap wajahnya dan mengipas dengan tangannya. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku Jonghyunnie.

'Min?' Saut suara di seberang sana, membuyarkan pikiran _pervert_ dari Minhyun.

"Kim Jonghyun!" Minhyun berteriak. "Jonghyunnie apa yang kau lakukan?!"

'Huh? Kau itu bicara apa Min, baru angkat telepon langsung bertanya seperti itu, aku tidak mengerti.'

"Teaser mu! Apa yang kau lakukan Jonghyunnie! Kenapa kau berpose seperti itu? Aku tidak sukaaaaa. Tidak sukaaaa!" Minhyun cemberut dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

'Ohhh' Jonghyun tertawa kecil di seberang sana. 'Kau sudah melihatnya'

"Jonghyunnnnnn" Minhyun merengek.

'Benar kau tidak suka? Yang benar?'

"Bu-bukan" Minhyun tergagap karena astaga oktaf suara Jonghyun menjadi lebih rendah dari biasanya. Dan mendengarnya langsung di telinga benar-benar membuat Minhyun mabuk kepayang. "Ya-yah! Jonghyun ah. Kau tau apa maksudku"

'Hmmm~ Kenapa? _Did I turn you on?_ ' tanya Jonghyun dengan suara rendah dan menggoda. Jika roh bisa keluar dari tubuh, sepertinya roh Minhyun akan melayang keluar saat itu juga.

 _IYAAAAA!_ Jerit MInhyun dalam hati. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, ia merengek ketika melihat sesuatu yang di dalam celananya mulai menegang sejak tadi. _Tenang Minhyun tenangkan dirimu._ Ia menasehati dirinya sendiri. _Bukan saatnya untuk horny seperti ini._ Tarik nafas. _Jonghyun hanya akan mentertawakanmu jika ia tahu._ Hembuskan. Tenang Hwang Minhyun. _Huft_.

"TIdak." Jawabnya tegas, berusaha terdengar tegas lebih tepatnya. Jonghyun tertawa di sebrang sana. "Yah! Jangan tertawa. Aku menelpon untuk memarahimu! Bisa-bisanya kau bertingkah seperti itu! Kau hanya boleh bertingkah begitu di hadapanku Kim Jonghyun! Bukan di publik seperti itu! Semua orang bisa melihatmu!" _Bahkan member ku yang absurd itu ikut menggilaimu setelah melihatnya._ Omel Minhyun dalam hati. Jika membernya bisa terpana seperti itu, apalagi L.O./\\.E, apalagi mereka yang memang ngefans pada buginya sejak lama. "Pokoknya aku tidak suka Jonghyun-ah."

Jonghyun menghela nafas. 'Seperti kau tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu di luar sana saja.'

Minhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Ucapan Jonghyun itu mengena sekali di hatinya. " _Mianhae.._ "

'Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Minhyun ah. Aku sangat mengerti dirimu.'

"Separah itukah aku bersikap? Aku-" Minhyun terdiam lagi. Mungkinkah selama ini sikapnya sudah keterlaluan. Ia teringat lagi pertanyaan yang tertulis dalam surat dari Jonghyun, pertanyaan apakah dirinya masih mencintai Jonghyun. Tingkah lakunya itukah yang membuat Jonghyun ragu. Tapi selama ini ia kesepian dan sangat merindukan keberadaan Jonghyun.

'Tidak kok, biasa saja. Aku tau pacar kesayanganku ini tidak akan bisa bertahan kalau tidak ada yang digelayuti.' Jonghyun menggodanya sambil tertawa. 'Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Maafkan ucapanku tadi. Jadi kau sudah lihat teaser ku?' Jonghyun cepat-cepat mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia tidak ingin membuat Minhyun sedih dengan ucapannya, jarang-jarang mereka bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain, Minhyun hanya bisa mendapatkan kembali ponselnya ketika ia promosi di luar Korea. Itupun tidak selalu MInhyun sempat menghubungi Jonghyun, karena jadwal Wanna One yang kadang seperti di luar nalar, atau Minhyun sudah terlalu lelah untuk berbicara. Tidak hanya sekali dua kali percakapan mereka terputus di tengah jalan karena Minhyun yang tiba-tiba tertidur. Sampai kadang Jonghyun iba melihat kekasih hatinya yang bekerja keras tanpa henti seperti itu.

Hal itu juga yang membuat Jonghyun tidak bisa menyalahkan tingkah laku Minhyun yang suka bermanja-manja dengan orang lain, apalagi membernya yang sekarang. Dia menyadari dirinya sendiri tidak bisa selalu berada di samping Minhyun, jika ada orang lain yang bisa menemani Minhyun dan membuatnya merasa senang, Jonghyun akan dengan besar hati melihatnya. Jonghyun percaya pada ikatan dan cinta mereka yang sudah terpupuk bertahun-tahun.

"Um!" Minhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak menyangka kamar pink ungu yang nampak seperti love hotel itu akan muncul di teasermu." Wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat teaser Jonghyun tadi. Sepertinya sudah saatnya Jonghyun yang polos dan imut untuk beristirahat. Nu'est W akan comeback, kini saatnya JR yang muncul di permukaan. Seorang leader dengan kharisma dan ketampanan yang sanggup membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Termasuk Minhyun. Ia tau benar sisi Jonghyun yang seperti ini, tapi tetap saja ia masih _klepek_ - _klepek_ setiap kali melihat Jonghyun yang seperti itu. Minhyun kembali meringis, ketika ia merasa aliran darah mulai menuju lagi ke bagian selatan tubuhnya, membuat celana piyamanya terasa sempit.

'Haha. Love hotel? Aih Minhyunnie nakal sekali pikiranmu itu~'

"Biar." Minhyun cemberut. Jonghyun tergelak di sebrang sana, bisa menduga MInhyun pasti tengah merajuk sekarang ini.

'Bagaimana dengan _prelisten_ nya, kau sempat mendengarnya?'

"Un!" Minhyun mengangguk antusias. "Where You At terdengar sangat _catchy_ , walau mungkin sepertinya aku lebih tertarik pada Just One Day. Hehe. Dan Bugi kau akan punya solo track! Jadi aku bisa mendengar bugi ku bernyanyi? Apa itu tentangku~"

'Haha. Begitulah~ Member yang lain memaksaku untuk juga mempunyai solo track, karena kata mereka tidak adil jika hanya aku yang tidak memiliki solo, padahal aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.' Jawab Jonghyun. 'Dan ya itu tentang seseorang dengan kepala besar yang sangat aku cintai~'

"Yah!"

'Hahaha. Apalagi jika itu bukan tentangmu Minhyunnie, boleh dibilang seluruh isi album itu tentangmu dan untukmu Minhyun ah. Kami semua sangat menyayangimu.'

Dan mulai berbincanglah mereka berdua mengenai album comeback Nu'est W. Dan entah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Minhyun sekarang ini, suara Jonghyun di telepon bisa membuatnya bergairah. Mungkin karena pikirannya masih belum bisa menghilangkan sosok JR yang ia lihat di teaser tadi. Ditambah lagi Minhyun memang selalu menyukai suara Jonghyun. Pikirannya mulai kemana-mana. Ingin sekali ia merasakan sentuhan Jonghyun pada tubuhnya.

Ia merasa celananya mulai basah karena precum yang keluar dari kejantanannya. Beberapa kali ia meringis dan mengeluarkan desahan yang tertahan. Tidak ingin Jonghyun mengetahui bahwa sekarang ini ia sedang _horny_ karena mendengar suara Jonghyun. Tanpa sadar tangannya yang sedang tidak memegang ponsel mulai meraba penisnya dari luar. Sejujurnya Minhyun tidak pernah memuaskan dirinya sendiri, ia selalu merasa malu melakukannya, lagipula selama ini ia punya Jonghyun di sisinya. Badannya mulai terasa panas, keringat mulai mengucur karena ia menahan semua itu. Ia semakin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang Jonghyun sedang ceritakan. Ia memejamkan matanya. Merasa hina, bisa-bisanya ia dalam kondisi seperti ini. Apa yang akan Jonghyun pikirkan jika ia tahu. "Ugh.." Tanpa sadar rengekan meluncur pelan dari mulutnya.

'Min..' _Huh?_

'Minhyunnie..' _Itu suara Jonghyun kan?_ Minhyun membuka matanya. _Jawab dia Hwang Minhyun._ Tapi ia tidak sanggup, jika ia membuka mulutnya sekarang yang akan keluar hanyalah sebuah desahan.

'Minhyunnie.. Hey..' Panggil Jonghyun pelan. 'Min.. Dengarkan aku, sentuh dirimu MIn'

Minhyun membelalakkan matanya. "Ungghhh" Sebuah lenguhan meluncur dan Minhyun cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. "Ka-kau bicara apa Jonghyun ah?"

Jonghyun tertawa kecil. 'Minhyunnie, kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarku bicara dan kau juga terdengar sangat gelisah. Sepertinya kau tidak sadar, kau mengeluarkan desahan beberapa kali.'

Minhyun merengek mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. Ia merasa tertangkap melakukan hal yang tidak baik. Salahkan Jonghyun yang selalu bisa membaca dirinya seperti membaca sebuah buku yang terbuka, tidak peduli apapun kondisinya. "Aku tidak-"

'Minhyunnie, jangan keras kepala. Sentuh dirimu Min'

"Tidak mau!" Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu pada Jonghyun. "Maaf bugiii" Ia terisak. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini." Ia terisak lagi. "Kau pasti menganggap ku aneh, bugiii" Air matanya semakin tak terkontrol, ia bingung dengan tubuhnya.

'Astaga Minhyun ah, kau tidak aneh. Aku tidak pernah beranggapan seperti itu. Bergairah bukanlah suatu hal yang memalukan. Kau juga manusia Min.' Jonghyun bicara dengan nada yang menenangkan. ' Dan bukankah kau bergairah karena diriku? Aku tersanjung sanggup membuatmu seperti itu.' Goda Jonghyun. Minhyun cemberut dan mengusap air matanya. Ia masih merasa apa yang terjadi pada dirinya itu tidaklah wajar. 'Jangan menangis Minhyunnie. Itu wajar, sangat wajar. Kau saja yang memang masih terlalu _innocent_.'

"Aku tidak _innocent_ Jonghyun, kau tau itu." bantah Minhyun.

'Haha. Makanya dengarkan aku, buang jauh-jauh semua pikiran negatifmu itu. Sentuh dirimu ya, aku akan membantumu.'

"A-aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tau caranya, tidak mau Jonghyun ah"

'Ssshhh.. tenanglah, dimana kau sekarang?'

"Kamar mandi"

'Ah~ Minhyun ku sayang memang nakal' kekeh Jonghyun. 'Sendirian kan?'

"Umm"

'Piyama?'

"Iya, piyama kura-kura milikmu yang kubawa saat aku pindah ke dorm."

'Ah~ Buka celanamu sayang.' Dan entah ada angin apa, Minhyun menuruti saja semua perintah Jonghyun. Ia menurunkan celana piyama dan boxer yang ia pakai, melihat kejantanannya berdiri tegang dan keras membuat muka Minhyun merah seketika. 'Sudah? Sentuh itu, naik turunkan perlahan. Seperti biasa kau memainkan milikku.' Minhyun mulai mengikuti arahan Jonghyun. Desahan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. 'Pejamkan matamu, itu tanganku Min. Aku memanjakannya, kau suka kan?'

Minhyun menangguk sementara tangannya masih terus bermain di bawah sana.

'Loud speaker dan letakkan ponselmu. Hisap jarimu yang sedang tidak bekerja.' MInhyun mulai memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulutnya, membasahinya dengan saliva miliknya, menghisap menjilat seperti ketika ia mengoral Jonghyun.

"Ahhh Jonghyunn" Minhyun mendesis.

'Sentuh _nipple_ mu Minhyunnie, cubit, remas, mainkan. Aku tahu kau sangat suka ketika aku memainkannya'

"Jong.. ughhh.. hyunn ahh"

Gila. Minhyun merasa dia mulai gila. Gila karena suara Jonghyun yang benar-benar seperti menyihirnya melakukan apapun yang Jonghyun suruh. Tubuhnya makin terasa panas. Desahan makin sering muncul dari mulutnya, tangannya bergerak makin cepat. Sementara tangan yang lain berhenti bermain dengan nipple nya dan meraih ponsel yang tadi ia letakkan di lantai. Mematikan loud speaker dan menempelkannya ke telinganya. Ia ingin mendengar langsung suara Jonghyun, tepat di telinganya. Suara rendah dan _seductive_ Jonghyun, yang menghanyutkan dirinya. Mencandu dirinya dan membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

'Terus Minn.. Sentuh dirimu, puaskan dirimu'

"Ungghh Jonghyunniee ughhh" Minhyun mulai makin liar dan tak terkontrol lagi. "A-aku hampir keluar"

'Keluarkan Min _. Cum for me my dear._ '

"Jonghyunnieee" Dan Minhyun mencapai titik nikmatnya, tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel di tangannya, matanya terpejam, punggungnya menegak dan ia keluar. Cairan hangat itu keluar membasahi tangannya.

Minhyun lemas. Napasnya terengah. Beberapa detik berlalu. Ia membuka matanya dan ketika ia melihat 'kekacauan' yang sudah ia perbuat di bawah arahan Jonghyun, wajahnya memerah.

'Min kau tidak pingsan kan?' kekeh Jonghyun dari sebrang sana.

"Aku masih sadar, astaga Jonghyunnie, apa yang sudah kau perbuat padaku" rengek MInhyun.

'Haha. Memuaskanmu sayang.' Minhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka kekasih hatinya bisa membuat dia keluar hanya melalui telepon.

"Dasar _pervert_ "

'Tapi kau menyukai si _pervert_ ini kan?' Goda Jonghyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukaimu~" Minhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah ponsel, seolah Jonghyun bisa melihatnya.

'Yah!'

"Aku sudah lewat tahap itu Jonghyun-ah, aku mencintaimu~ Aku sangat mencintaimu" Minhyun mengucapkannya dengan tulus dan tersenyum.

'Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Min. _Always_ -'

" _and forever_ ~" sambung Minhyun. Keduanya tertawa bersama.

'Sudah bersihkan dirimu sana.' Minhyun bangkit dan mencuci tangannya, mengenakan kembali boxer dan celananya yang tadi ia lepaskan. 'Tidurlah Min, ini sudah larut. Jangan tidur di kamar mandi, nanti kau masuk angin.'

"Un~" Minhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendudukkan diri di tepi kasurnya. "Aku sudah di kamar koq."

'Kalau begitu tidurlah.'

"Tapi aku masih merindukanmu Jonghyunnie"

'Aku juga merindukanmu, tapi ini sudah malam. Kalau kau masih telepon denganku apa tidak mengganggu yang sekamar denganmu?'

"Oh.. Aku sudah menendang Jaehwan keluar dari kamar koq. Kamar ini milikku seorang~"

'Haha. Dasar kau ini. Kutemani sampai kau tidur Min. Istirahatlah.'

Minhyun menurut dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. "Oke. Jangan tutup telponnya ya."

'Iyaa Minhyunnie.. Kau mau gantian aku yang menelponmu?'

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa" Minhyun menguap. "Aku juga jarang menggunakan ponselku koq, tagihannya bukan masalah selama aku bisa bicara denganmu." Suaranya mulai makin lirih.

'Oke'

"Jonghyunnie.."

'Hmm?'

"Aku mencintaimu"

* * *

 **1:38 AM KST, Nu'est Dorm - Seoul**

'Jonghyunnie..'

"Hmm?" Gumam Jonghyun, ia tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

'Aku mencintaimu' saut Minhyun pelan, suaranya yang mulai lirih memberi tau Jonghyun bahwa kekasih hatinya itu sudah hampir tertidur.

Jonghyun tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Min. Tidurlah."

Dan yang menjawabnya hanyalah dengkuran halus dari Minhyun yang terdengar melalui ponselnya.

"Night Min. Mimpi indah ya."

 **-EnD-**

* * *

 **Notes :**

*ngumpet* nggak tau saya nulis apaannnn *tutup mata* wkwkwkk

ini buat mahluk2 malem yg kerjaannya ngerusuh di grup, wkwkwk buat hanna (yg malem2 nagih ff gegara ngeliat teaser nya bugi), buat sari yg juga nagih fic m rated, wkwkwk *aku masih menyalahkan dirimu yg meracuniku sampe bikin fic m rated macem gini XDD, buat si uti juga (serupa tapi tak sama kan, TT)

dan buat kalian semua (terutama readers nya I'm home, yang minta harusnya adegan nyerempet2 dsitu dibablasin aja sampe ke naena, kekekeke) - saya masih ngutang seq i'm home *gigit keyboard

btw, jonghyun pure cuma ngebantuin min doank, dy ga ikut naena, hahaha

seperti biasa tengkyuu banget banget buat yang udah ngebaca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir, maaf kalo agak2 cringey, lol, maaf kalo banyak typo dan bahasanya agak mawut *super deep bow

please love me~ tinggalkanlah secercah review dan komen kalian disini, itu bakal bikin saya super bahagia XDD

sekali lagi tengkyu , hepi reading~

BTW BESOK NUEST W COMEBACK! I'M SO EXCITED! SIAP2 STREAMING YAAAA, YANG PUNYA DUIT BELI ALBUMNYA KEKEKE, SEMOGA NUEST W BISA DAPET 1ST WIN MEREKA, AMINNNN


End file.
